1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical lenses, and more particularly to a five-piece imaging lens module capable of being installed in a miniature image-shooting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend that shapes a digital camera in ways of lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, the miniaturization of optical lenses also need to be upgraded.
Apart from basic needs of being lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, an imaging quality of an optic module is also a key point when consumers purchase 3C products. In other words, optic lenses of high picture quality such as definition, color sharpness and saturation are disposed in 3C products and cater to the current consumer market.
Therefore, an inventor of the present invention invented a four-piece imaging lens module years ago with mainly focus on an optic lens of high pixel and high picture quality. Meanwhile, the four-piece imaging lens module also patented by the Taiwan Intellectual Property Office (TWI330723) and the United State Patent Office (U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,666).
As such, on the basis of the four-piece imaging lens module, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.